


Watery Eyes

by Canary_Vibe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary_Vibe/pseuds/Canary_Vibe
Summary: Team Flash go out to the pub and Harry and Cisco get all angsty.





	Watery Eyes

 

"Honey, you are great and I love you, but you're wrong." Barry said proudly, he crossed his arms. Iris' mouth dropped open and scoffed.

 

"Excuse me? I'm not wrong! Just ask anyone-"

 

"Cisco-back me up on this!" Barry turned towards Cisco who sat at the end of the booth, he didn't answer. Barry's eyes knitted together and he elbowed his friend. "Cisco?"

 

It had been so dark in the pub that no one had noticed Cisco hadn't been paying attention and in fact was thinking about what excuse he was going to use to go home as soon as possible. Devoe was still out there, Barry had been overworking Cisco, and he'd recently found out that Harry had been using dark matter in his thinking cap. How could he? Harry promised Cisco! At the thought, a frown crept onto Cisco's face, Harry had lied to him. _His_ Harry lied to him, the one he loved, had lied to him. Harry wasn't the only one hurt in all of this, Cisco's heart ached.

 

"Huh?" Barry brought Cisco out of his thoughts.

 

"Are you okay?" Barry changed the subject quick.

 

"I'm fine, now, what were you asking me?" Cisco's mouth twitched into a fake smile. A scoff was heard straight across the table, where Harry sat. Cisco's smiled disappeared and his jaw tightened.

 

"You have something to say, Harry?" Cisco glared at Harry.

 

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you just lied to them, Ramon." Harry barked at him.

 

"You're right, I shouldn't have lied. Lying is your thing." Cisco's eyebrow twitched. The rest of the team sat up and glanced around at each other in confusion.

 

Before Harry could reply, Cisco stood from the booth and walked out of the pub.

 

The sound of the hard rain and smell hit Cisco's senses when he barged through the large glass doors. The tarp along the door and the lined up windows covered but a foot of the sidewalk leaving Cisco to drench in the rain.

 

Cisco walked out to the curb, almost elbowing a young woman walking amongst others with umbrellas. He crossed his arms, he squinted at the busy roads, searching for a cab. The pub door swung open, Cisco heard foot steps approach him.

 

"Ramon." Harry's sandpaper voice was heard clearly against the pounding rain.

 

"Cisco. It's Cisco, you know this. It's my name, now start calling me by it, damnit!" Cisco swung his whole body around and faced Harry. He hadn't noticed until then how close the two of them were.

 

Harry's hand rose unleashing an umbrella above both of them. Cisco glanced up and brought his attention to Harry.

 

"What do you want?" He snarled.

 

"Well for one, your attitude has to go-"

 

"Do you think this is a game, Harry?"

 

"What's a game?" Cisco broke eye contact and sighed into the street. Cisco's only answer was a tear escaping his eye. His eyes. Harry loved Cisco's eye, the colour, the way the gleamed when Cisco giggled or when Cisco told the team  about something that he was passionate about. Everything about Cisco's eyes made him want to stare into them for centur- Cisco interrupted.

 

"This. Us. Is this a game to you? You think you- you can just gain my trust and throw it away like it's nothing?" More tears ran down his face, he shuttered. Harry noticed this and threw himself into panic mode.

  
"What are you talking about? Is this about the thinking cap?" Harry got closer, so close that the body heat between them was shared and he could smell Cisco's faint cologne.

 

"It is. You promised me you wouldn't use dark matter and then you just-" Cisco broke out into a sob and covered his mouth. Harry's arms wrapped around Cisco's waist and held him tight. Cisco didn't reject him. Harry adjusted his face into the crook of his neck. Without a single thought, he softly pushed his lips  to his neck and kissed him. Regret filled Harry when  Cisco pushed him away and stumbled back.

 

"What are you doing?" Cisco's eyes widened, his fists clenched.

 

"I was just-um-I-neverm-I'm sorry." Harry flustered and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

"Did you just kiss me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you going to do it again?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"You should." Harry faced Cisco who had gotten closer. Harry had noticed but assumed it was because Harry held the umbrella.

 

The wind flung Cisco's hair everywhere, some getting on his face. Harry took a step closer, slowly reaching his hand to wipe the hair away. Cisco's eye's fluttered and he let out a noisy breathe he didn't know he was holding. His eyes opened to Harry's face inches away from his own.

 

Harry inched closer to Cisco's lips, hesitating, incase he got rejected again. And he didn't. Their lips touched, and the soft touch turned into a passionate and needy kiss. Cisco made a strange noise and pushed himself further into Harry. His hands clenched at Harry's stupid sweater he wore 24/7.

 

Harry's mouth intertwined with Cisco's, the kiss slowly getting sloppy when Cisco opened his mouth and tilted his head for more access. Harry's hand cupped the back of Cisco's head and gently pulled at his damp hair.

 

Harry's other hand raised and let go of the umbrella. Thankfully, the wind caught it and it soared through the sidewalk almost hitting someone. Harry's now free hand reached up to Cisco's jaw and held on.

 

They stayed like this. Kissing passionately in the pouring rain. They didn't care that it was cheesy, they didn’t care about the people whom passed them staring in judgement. All they cared about was then and there. Where the pining stopped and their love together began.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since I'm really bad at updating chapters, I made a short one-shot. I'm still learning so yeah it's kind of bad. But oh well, I'm just happy that I actually finished this! ^-^ 
> 
> Thanks to all!
> 
> And yes, I take constructive criticism. :)


End file.
